


one day they'll sing of us

by gaywoodandbine



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine
Summary: darling, we'll burn bright for eternity





	1. this is the story of the boys who loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabbles and works that I found on my old Livejournal from this SUPER old tiny fandom that I highly doubt anyone participates in anymore or remembers. Weirdly, this is the one fandom that made me want to write a lot, and I think it's because there was just so much to work with because the only canon available was in a hour and a half movie. I always do better in fandoms where the canon is minor.
> 
> I may end up adding to these. I had a lot of ideas for it seven years ago and my interest has been rekindled a little.

There's something you need to learn if you're going to date a Son, Kate had told her.

Sarah Wenham considers herself to be a pretty good girlfriend. She's not whiney or clingy, doesn't demand nightly phone calls. She doesn't ask for expensive gifts, or for Caleb to prove how much he loves her. She doesn't complain when he has plans with his buddies that don't include her tagging along. She's not a high maintenance type of girl. 

She is strong, independent, smart, and her existence is not defined by who she dates. She handled Caleb's big secret incredibly well for someone her age, choosing to stand by him instead of running for the hills even at the risk of her own life. She would never dream of coming between Caleb and his friends. They were there long before Caleb even knew her name, and they'll be there long after she's gone.

Anyone can see they have something special that comes from growing up in each other's back pockets, getting in fights together, fighting for one another. She'd seen it the night Chase had nearly killed Pogue, seen the rage and ferocity in Reid's eyes, even Tyler, normally so quiet, ready to charge out and hunt him down. There's history there, and that kind of relationship deserves respect.

It's a chilly February morning as Sarah's running late to class when she learns the full extent of what it means. It's been months since Chase disappeared, and while they all know he's not gone for good, they feel like they can breathe a sigh of relief for now. She's texting Kate to save her a seat in class when she sees Tyler coming from the parking lot, walking at a brisk pace. He looks visibly shaken, upset even, and she pauses for only a second before she makes the decision to follow after him. She means to find out what's wrong, if there's anything she can do, but as she's turning to head down the left set of stairs, Caleb rounds the side of an SUV already chasing him down. He doesn't see her, too far away, and his focus is elsewhere, anyway. 

She watches, frozen, as he catches up to Tyler, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him up short. Tyler fights it, trying to shake him off, a scowl on his face, and it's the first time she's ever seen him like this. She can't understand what they're saying, words just low enough for her to only catch the murmur of their voices, but whatever it is, Caleb's obviously trying to calm Tyler down. 

It doesn't seem to be working very well, and her eyes widen as Tyler brings his hands up to shove Caleb away. Sarah feels like maybe she should say something before it turns into a brawl, but she can't bring herself to do it. This isn't her fight. It's theirs, and she knows neither of them would appreciate it if she tried to break it up. This is something they need to fix on their own. 

She decides to head inside, the cold getting to her. The privacy that she wants to give the boys is enough to make her turn, but it's then that the fight changes. Something shifts, and she hesitates, telling herself she's only waiting to make sure no one throws a punch. She doesn't want either of them to hurt each other. Tyler shoves Caleb back again, but this time Caleb's ready for it. He grabs hold of the youngest's wrists as his hands are connecting against his chest and gives a sharp tug that catches Tyler off balance. He stumbles forward against him, and that's really all it takes. Out of nowhere, all the hiss and spitfire goes out of Tyler's body, and he slumps forward, arms going around Caleb and clutching at his shoulder blades. A hand fists into his jacket as he buries his face against Caleb's throat.

Caleb looks a little surprised that it was that easy, but he wraps around Tyler, keeping the boy close as he ducks his head to murmur quietly into his ear. Sarah suddenly feels the way she did when she walked in on her best friend making out with his girlfriend on the couch of his house back in Boston. They're not doing anything but hugging, and it still feels as intimate as sex. It's in that moment that she realizes she's missed something vital about these boys' lives.

They talk softly for a few minutes, Tyler nodding his head every so often, and then seeming to shake himself off, he pulls back to look at him. There's an obvious tenderness in Caleb's gaze, and Tyler offers him a weak smile as if to show him he's really okay. Sarah thinks that would be the end of it, even takes a step back to finally go inside before she winds up getting a demerit for being more than five minutes late to class, but something suddenly sparks between them. Before she knows it, Caleb has Tyler's face cupped in his hands, tilting his head up as he leans down, and Sarah's too shocked to do anything but stare as they kiss.

Tyler's hands fist into his jacket again, holding on tight as his eyes close and he opens up for him. Caleb's kissing him like he's never kissed her. It's intense and deep, like it's the last time he'll ever see Tyler let alone touch him. There's a familiarity there that tells her this isn't the first time this happened, nor will it be the last. It makes her blush just watching, and she feels wrong for standing here to witness this instead of outraged like she thinks she probably should be. 

Her focus is so set that it's a moment before she finally notices Reid and Pogue, standing at the edge of the parking lot and watching. They're far enough away to give Tyler and Caleb their moment, but close enough that Sarah can tell they're a part of this. She's even more startled to find that Reid isn't watching them, anymore, but staring directly at her, and her heartbeat quickens at being caught. He doesn't do anything more than stare at her, but even as far away as he is, she can still see the challenge in his eyes. He's waiting for her reaction, waiting to see if she's going to blow up at discovering her boyfriend kissing one of his best friends. 

The surprising thing, she discovers, is how angry she isn’t. She doesn’t understand this, at least, not all of it, but it’s not hers to understand. There’s a bond between these boys that runs deeper than friendship, deeper even than brotherhood, and it will outlast her time in Ipswich. Caleb will love her, protect her, and fight for her, but she will always come second. She gives Reid a nod, bowing out gracefully, and with a slight incline of his head, he returns to watching Caleb and Tyler. She keeps quiet as she slips inside the doors of the school, careful not to make any noise that might alert Caleb to her presence. As she walks to class, she thinks maybe she’s just passed a test.

You will never matter more to them than they matter to each other, Kate had explained to her once, months ago after the fire that burned down Putnam Barn, a fire that she miraculously survived.

Sarah understands now, what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm iffy about this first one because it doesn't treat Sarah well, but this was written seven years ago when I was a different person, so it is what it is.


	2. come on home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had seemed like a good idea, at the time. These things always do.

The Sons of Ipswich were a package deal. Couldn't ever find one without the other three somewhere right behind. They'd done everything together since they were babies on play dates. Tyler got his driver's license the same week that Pogue got his for his bike. Caleb was Tyler's first kiss because he was too embarrassed to ask Reid for practice before he went on his first date. Reid was sure to refuse and mock him for good measure, but Caleb never would. They stood by each other through break-ups and bar fights, the night Reid fought with his mother and was kicked out for a week, when Tyler was hospitalized for appendicitis. There's an acceptance letter to Harvard tucked away in the bottom drawer of his dresser. It's safe. It's home. It's expected. It's where Caleb, Pogue, and even Reid will be. Most of all, it's predictable.

If any of them were ever to run, Pogue or Reid were the most likely candidates, rebellious and fiercely independent. No one would ever suspect Tyler. Little Tyler Simms. The baby, the youngest, the one who had followed the others around with a wondering awe and intense hero worship since he'd first learned to walk. It hadn't been until his Ascension that he'd grown tired of being defined by his brothers, for all that he loved them more than life. He wanted to show them that he didn't need them, didn't need their protection anymore, that he wasn't a child. So he runs. Which by definition is fairly childish, not that he'd thought it through very much. Like it was said, it had seemed like a good idea, at the time.

He tells his mother he's taking a year off to travel, packs up a bag, gets a credit card and a passport, and leaves. He can feel their Power reaching out to him from time to time, questioning and concerned, but he never answers back. 

He's seen the lights of Times Square, looked out over the Grand Canyon, and walked the streets of the French Quarter by the end of August, and it never feels far enough. He can still feel them like breath on the back of his neck, waiting for him. It doesn't help that his thoughts keep turning to them as well, thinking of how Reid would have howled into the depths of the canyon just to hear the echo, how Caleb would have bitched about how insane and impersonal New York City is. No matter where he goes, they follow him like shadows. 

Summer has turned into the crispness of fall when he finally sets foot in England. London is bustling and crowded, and he gets lost there for a few weeks before he feels that insistent pull of home. It drives him on to Ireland and then Italy, visiting Venice and Rome, and then on to Prague and Romania. He's so busy trying to run he barely sees what's around him. 

He's in Paris when the leaves change, and it hits him then that this isn't working. It never will. You can't outrun your heart. All that's left now is to stop and wait.

There's a chill in the air by now, but he still finds himself outside most days watching the city go by, tourists and harassed businessmen speaking loudly on their cell phones. Money speaks the same language everywhere. The tug of longing has worsened now that he's slowed down enough to feel it, and he has to admit that this is by far one of his less intelligent plans. 

It's a Saturday when it all finally catches up to him, only three days since he arrived in Paris. A soft breeze floats in off the river, and as he sits nursing a slowly cooling cup of coffee outside a cafe a block from his hotel hands settle on his shoulders, soothing down his arms to curl around his wrists. He's not startled, knows who it is without even looking. He feels the press of lips against the nape of his neck, the brush of hair across his temple as he leans in to speak.

"Ready to come home, baby boy?"

A smile passes across his face at how quickly they found him, and the answer comes without hesitation.

"Yes."


	3. strip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler had taken to sticking his head into the freezer and sitting in his Hummer with the air conditioning blasting just to get some relief.

New England had been hit with some freak heat wave for the past week, and most of its citizens were just trying to make it through the days without succumbing to heat stroke let alone finding a way to cool off. As close as Ipswich was to the coast, it wasn't an exception, and the sun beat down just as brutally there as it did anywhere else. 

Tyler had taken to sticking his head into the freezer or sitting in his Hummer with the air conditioning blasting just to get some relief. If only the Simms estate had been equipped with central air. It was the eighth straight day of oppressive heat that had Tyler retreating to the backyard with a glass of iced tea and no shirt on, hoping to escape the stifling interior of the house. He made to step off the porch steps, heading for the shade of the trees towards the edge of the lawn when a voice piped up behind him, startling him enough to make his grip on his glass slip. "Well, now, Mr. Simms, I don't believe you're dressed appropriately enough for decent society."

Tyler turned to find Pogue sprawled out across one of the back chairs, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, looking completely unruffled by all the heat. Classic Pogue. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk, and he shrugged as he switched the glass to his other hand, wiping the condensation on his hip, "Lucky for me you're not decent society, Pogue. What are you doing sitting out here, anyway? I'm sure you're familiar with the front door. I've even seen you use a doorbell."

Pogue simply shrugged, still watching Tyler with an intensity that was making him feel hot for an entirely different reason. Instead of waiting for him to say something, he turned to head off the porch, trusting Pogue would probably follow if he really wanted to hang out, but a hand closing around his wrist pulled him stumbling back a few steps. He glanced back over his shoulder to find Pogue had stood up, close and looming, eyes darker than they had been, Power flaring up out of nowhere. "Where are you going?" 

Tyler froze, careful not to move too much. It seemed the closer Pogue got to Ascension, the more his Power seemed to be constantly floating just below the surface, rising up without a second's warning. He had no idea if that was just Pogue being Pogue or a side effect, but he was pretty sure Caleb hadn't been like this. The road to Ascension was different for everyone, apparently. Who knew what would happen when it was his turn. The thought wasn't comforting.

"... I'm just going out to find some shade."

Pogue seemed to consider this for a moment before he released him with a nod, and Tyler finally stepped out onto the grass, heading for the shade at the edge of the lawn. He heard Pogue follow a second later, and he dropped down near the trees, taking a sip from his glass just as he reached him.

"Sorry... about that. I didn't mean to -- I'm just --"

"It's fine," Tyler cut his apology off short, shrugging as Pogue took a seat next to him, "I get it."

Silence filtered in for a few minutes as Tyler stretched out, closing his eyes and laying back with an arm tucked behind his head. "We should swing by Caleb's later, abuse his pool."

"Mm."

Enthusiastic. Tyler peeked one eye open to find Pogue still watching him, gaze sweeping over his bare chest and stomach and heading south. 

"Pogue?"

There was a hint of amusement in his voice that made Pogue look up, but the guy wasn't even remotely embarrassed at being caught, just leered at him and reached for Tyler's glass. "Could help you cool off, right now, ya know."

"Is that so?"

"Strip down, baby boy."

Tyler hesitated for all of a second before complying, reaching up to undo the snap on the board shorts he'd taken to wearing, lately. His mother would be in Italy for, at least, another two days, and there was no one else around to see. He eased them down over his hips, watching Pogue's face intently until he could kick them off. 

Pogue had dumped out the contents of his glass, and Tyler followed his hands as he scooped up the ice, feeling only a mild disappointment that he hadn't been able to drink that.

"Turn over, sweetheart."

Tyler blushed as he did what he was told. He'd never been a pet name kind of person, but when it came from any of the other three boys, it only seemed natural. As much as it reminded him that he was always going to be the baby of the group.

He pillowed his head on his arms, trying to relax, but that first touch of ice against his back made him flinch, squirming. Pogue settled a hand on his lower back, pressing him down into the ground to keep him still as he traced the ice between his shoulders and across the nape of his neck. It felt fucking awesome now that he was used to it, and he let out a sigh of contentment as Pogue leaned over him and started pressing kisses to his shoulders and back, slowly moving lower to nip at the curve of his ass. A huff of laughter slipped out of Tyler at the bite, and he squirmed backward as Pogue's hands settled on both cheeks, gripping tight and spreading him open. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't help that flutter of anticipation and nerves in his stomach. A gasp was muffled by his arms at the first swipe of Pogue's tongue, and he squirmed again, unable to go anywhere with Pogue holding him where he wanted him. 

"Th-thought you were gonna cool me off?"

Pogue made a noise that could have meant, I did or changed my mind, but whichever it was, Tyler wasn't expecting him to let up. He whimpered as he licked across him, fingers digging into the ground beneath him as he felt his tongue pushing up inside, just tiny thrusts that weren't going to do much of anything but drive him crazy. Dirt was getting up under his nails, and he pushed back against Pogue's face with a high, mewling sound that he'd be embarrassed by if he could help it.

Out of nowhere, Pogue flipped him over, and he had about a second to register that he was now staring at the sky before Pogue was sucking him down. His hips bucked up, a low cry coming out that made him intensely grateful that he didn't have neighbors. He turned his head to look down the length of his body to watch, and he reached down, carding his fingers through Pogue's hair to find him staring back at him. It was probably the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, out here in the open where anyone could see them, despite the fact that no one would, in the heat of summer. He felt open and vulnerable with Pogue watching him, but he couldn't break free of his eyes, staring back as he worked him closer and closer to completion. With a wicked look, Pogue's tongue twisted along the underside, working over the head and pushing at the slit, and that was all it took. Tyler's back and hips arched up off the ground as he came, letting out a choked cry, Pogue swallowing around him. It felt like it went on for hours, white-hot pleasure rolling over him, and he hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he was opening them to find Pogue over him. 

Pogue's thumb caressed over his cheek, a smirk on his face that could rival the cat that got the canary. Tyler couldn't help the foolish grin that he gave back. He stretched, rubbing up against Pogue's body where he was braced over him, satisfied and sated, and with a mischievous smile, he reached down to cup him through his jeans, "Want me to help you "cool off" too?"


	4. this beat, it fills my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets in these moods sometimes, and Pogue can't figure out if they're just specifically designed to drive him crazy or not.

Pogue's been watching him for the past fifteen minutes ever since he stepped through the door with Reid. All he can think about is getting his hands around those lean hips and pressing him into that dirty, dilapidated wall next to the pool tables, wrapping those long legs around his waist and fucking him until he's begging for it with moans and cries instead of half-lidded, teasing looks and the tilt of that pouty little smile.

He knows exactly what he's doing even though, should you ask him, he'll pretend to have no idea what you're talking about. Tyler gets in these moods sometimes, and Pogue can't figure out if they're just specifically designed to drive him crazy or not. Either way, he's positive Tyler's not nearly as innocent as he'd like them to believe, as he lets Caleb think he is. All he's gotta do is bat those baby blues, and Caleb's wrapped around his little finger. As much as Tyler complains about it, there's perks that come with being a year younger than the rest of them. Whatever Tyler wants, he has a tendency to get.

The sound of raised voices drags Pogue's attention back to what's going on, and he rolls his eyes because it shouldn't be a surprise. Reid's gotten into it again with Aaron and his boys, and he meets Caleb's eyes over the table, settling back in his chair and sweeping an arm out in a grand gesture of 'after you.' He had to rein in the trouble-making blonde the last time they were here, and it's Caleb's turn. Caleb sighs and gets up, and Pogue follows a second later, though he isn't aiming to pull Reid out of a fight. He moves around the other side of the pool table to Tyler and slides up behind him, a hand curling at his hip. Tyler freezes, his eyes still on Reid and now Caleb, still trying to pretend that he hasn't been baiting Pogue the entire night.

Pogue leans in close under the pretense of bracing himself against the table to whisper into his ear, "Little too late to play coy, don't you think?"

A tiny shiver goes through Tyler's body, almost imperceptible if you hadn't been watching for it, and Pogue's grin turns wolfish as Tyler looks at him. Confusion is written all over his face, but there's something in those big blue eyes that gets Pogue's pulse racing. He lets him go, stepping away and without another glance back heads toward the back door, knowing Tyler will follow. Caleb will be fine for now. It's quiet outside, and he slips around the corner where it's shadowed and hidden just as Tyler comes down the steps. He doesn't wait for him to find him, just reaches out and wraps an arm around his waist to drag him in close, shoving him face first against the wall. 

It seems to take Tyler a moment to realize it's him before he relaxes, body giving an enticing little wriggle against him, and Pogue growls, bites against the side of his throat hard enough to make Tyler squeak. 

"Been begging for it all night, haven't you, baby boy?"

He can see the smirk on Tyler's face when he pulls back enough to see his profile, but his answer is all innocence, "What're you talking about, Pogue? I haven't been doing anything." 

"Mhm, so you wanna keep this game up, huh?"

"What game?"

Tyler moves, trying to turn around, but Pogue takes it as an attempt to escape and snarls, shoving up against him to keep him pressed to the wall even as he drags the sleeve of his shirt down his arm a bit to drop kisses along his shoulder. Tyler stills, lets him do what he wants before he cants his ass up, rubbing back against Pogue's cock, and this time his voice catches in his throat when he speaks, "Please."

The teasing is over. Tyler wants, and what Tyler wants, Tyler gets, after all.

Pogue makes quick work of his jeans, opening them up enough to pull himself out, before he's yanking Tyler's down over his hips and ass. Tyler shudders, widening his stance a little as he glances over his shoulder at him. It's too dark to see his eyes, but Pogue can imagine how they look, pupils blown wide with lust.

Pogue doesn't bother to prep him, just spits into his palm to slick his cock and lines up. It's dirty and rough, a quick fuck in the back alley of a bar, and it's gonna hurt a little. There's a bit of a burn for even Pogue as he slowly pushes into him, but the sounds that Tyler makes are sweeter than fucking heaven itself and hotter than hell could ever imagine. A quick snap of his hips, and he's buried as deep inside him as he can get. Tyler muffles a moan into his arm, arching back as Pogue starts to move, making the prettiest goddamn picture Pogue's ever seen. One of these days, he's sure this kid's gonna be the end of him.

Getting a tight grip on his hips, Pogue slams into him, and there's a sudden, choked cry from Tyler that makes him grin. Jackpot. He keeps the angle, cock gliding over that perfect fucking spot on every thrust until Tyler's practically sobbing. It's good being inside of Tyler, it's always fucking amazing, and Pogue isn't entirely surprised to realize how quickly he's starting to lose it. After all those looks and flirting glances, watching Tyler move for the better part of an hour, he's pretty sure anyone would be ready to fucking pop within seconds of getting inside this tight, little body. He leans forward, biting at the nape of Tyler's neck as he quickens his pace and lets out a low chuckle as Tyler curses, a shudder racking his body. He isn't far off either, and Pogue gets a hand around to close around his dick, stroking over him, a thumb catching on the head. "C'mon, sweetheart. Let go for me."

Tyler whimpers, another shudder going through him, and then he's coming just like that, trying to keep his cries as quiet as he can despite the orgasm that's quickly turning his world into a wash of white-hot, mindless pleasure. If there wasn't a chance of them being discovered, Pogue'd be encouraging him to scream, but as it is, he can't think much past the way Tyler's body is clenching down around him as he shakes, and with another rough thrust in, Pogue's own orgasm hits hard. His hand tightens around Tyler's hip, and he's sure the kid's gonna be sporting a bruise there when this is over. He pulls him in tight, keeping himself buried deep as he spills inside him, panting against the back of Tyler's neck.

After what feels like forever, Pogue blinks his eyes open, sliding his arms around Tyler's waist and nuzzles at his shoulder. "Y'alright?"

"Mmph."

Pogue chuckles at that, easing back with a hiss as he pulls out. Tyler doesn't move, still using the wall to keep himself upright, and Pogue smooths a hand down his back, giving his ass a rough grope before he tucks himself back in. He settles back into place, pressed up against Tyler's back to press a kiss to the bite at his nape, one hand gliding down his side, "C'mon, Ty, gotta get a move on."

Tyler finally nods, shifting with a wince of his own as he reaches down to drag his jeans back up and fasten them in place. He makes a face as he steps back from the wall, moving gingerly as they head back for the door, "We're going home soon, right? 'Cause I've got come dripping down my thighs, dude. Next time use a condom."

Pogue snorts out a laugh, shoving at Tyler's back, "Right, I'll make sure to have one handy the next time you decide to get feisty in public. Get moving, baby boy."


	5. the devil in reverse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Salem.

Salem during Halloween is always an experience. Most states get hit with tourists during the summer, when the weather is hot and kids are out of school, but Salem gets bombarded in October when the leaves are dying and everyone wants to feel a little of that old time magick. It's a month long stage show of ghouls and goblins, witches brew and full moons.

It's Reid's favorite time of year, but mostly because he gets to be stupid and reckless, using out in the open. No one ever bats an eye, chocking it up to the spirit of Halloween or the ghosts of Salem's past. Denial is a powerful thing. It drives Caleb nuts, but Tyler thinks it's hilarious. As fun as it is to rile Caleb up, Reid's mostly in it just to get Tyler to smile.

October is when all the hacks come out. Everyone and their grandmother is suddenly a witch on Halloween, and the psychics and fortune tellers are out in full force. None of them can ever see the future, but Reid likes to go to them, anyway. He tries to act like an enthralled tourist despite the fact that all he really wants to do is laugh. Tyler pretends to hate it, but Reid knows he finds it as amusing as he does.

It's the exact same this year, and he can see right through Tyler's muttering and eye-rolling as he drags him towards a fortune teller's table on the corner of Essex St. There's a smirk under all that feigned annoyance. 

"C'mon Ty, humor me."

"I humor you every year. You never seem to get tired of this game."

Reid grins unashamedly and drops down into the chair, tossing a twenty onto the table and fixing the psychic with a wide-eyed stare, "Tell me something I don't know."

She pulls out a stack of tarot cards, shuffling them and dropping them down into a pattern only she knows. And has probably rehearsed. There's a lot of hemming and hawing, the usual reading of dangers in his future and unexpected love coming his way. She lets out a pretty convincing gasp when she pulls out The Devil, and Reid has to cover his mouth to fake a cough so she doesn't spot him laughing.

The reading takes all of ten minutes and is full of more bullshit than Reid's ever come up with in his entire life, and when it's over he gets up and thanks her, turning to Tyler who's smirking at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you finished? Can we go now or do you want to find another psychic to waste a twenty on?"

Reid laughs, setting a hand on the small of Tyler's back to steer him across the street, "Yeah, yeah all right. We'll go find Pogue and Caleb."

They don't get more than two steps before a hand reaches out to curl around Tyler's wrist. He gasps, startled, and turns to look around only to find Reid's psychic standing there. Reid doesn't even need to see Tyler's pained wince to know the woman's holding on too tight. Her grip is white-knuckled, and Reid bristles, ready to shove her off if he has to. He's never touched a woman in anger in his life, but this bitch is crossing a line. 

There's something wrong with her, though. Her eyes are glazed over, dark and blank, and it's that that stops him from reaching out to pull Tyler away. 

"There is a light in you. Brighter than the North Star." Her voice comes out low and guttural, not natural on a petite woman like her.

Tyler's eyes are so wide, Reid's worried they're gonna pop out, and he stutters when he answers her, "Wh--what?"

"You shine too brightly. They will follow."

Tyler's confusion is written all over his face, and Reid doesn't blame him. The woman sounds ridiculous. She's gotta be on drugs or something. He's had enough. He reaches out to get her to let go, but it only seems to make her more insistent, desperate even. Both boys back up a step as she comes forward. She releases Tyler's wrist only to grab hold of his upper arms, keeping him still.

"They will follow and then will come burning. There is fire in your past and fire in your future. You shine too brightly."

Tyler's voice cracks as he answers, and Reid can feel him shaking where he's pressed against his side, "Who are 'they'? What are you talking about?"

This is stupid. Salem has its freaks, but even this is too much. He pulls Tyler away, getting in front of him to force the woman to break her grip, "You need to leave us alone, now."

That's all it takes, and the woman's face suddenly clears. She moves away on her own, eyeing them both distrustfully before turning back to her table, "I'm so sorry. I don't -- that doesn't happen. Here, take your money back. It's the least I can do."

Reid shakes his head. He doesn't even want to bother getting close enough to her to grab it, "Keep it." 

He turns to usher Tyler across the street, pulling out his cell phone and keying in a txt to Pogue and Caleb to meet them in Salem Commons.

Tyler's absently rubbing at his wrist, and Reid slips an arm around him, pulls him in close and tight. "You alright?"

Tyler nods, pulling in a shaky breath, but he doesn't move away, "M'fine."

It's a lie. He's shaken up, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that much. 

Reid glances over his shoulder to the street corner, and he's not surprised to find that the woman's gone. Her table's still there, but she's disappeared. Probably ducked off in embarrassment.

"What do you think she meant?"

Reid looks at Tyler in shock, eyebrows nearly diving into his hairline, "Don't tell me you're actually gonna listen to that crazy bitch?"

"I don't know."

"Ty, it was nothing. She's a fake. You heard all that bullshit she spouted off to me. It was probably just some act to thrill the tourists. Get you scared. It's nearly Halloween, after all."

"That didn't sound fake."

Reid scoffs at that, steering around a corner as they head for the park. He can see Pogue and Caleb in the distance, loitering at the steps to the gazebo, and relief spreads through him, making him relax. The whole encounter freaked him out more than he's willing to admit. "'You shine too brightly?' C'mon, baby boy, that was a load of bullshit. It sounds like something you'd pull out of a movie."

"Yeah. I guess."

Tyler still doesn't sound convinced, and Reid shakes his head, rubbing at Tyler's arm as they cross the park. He leans in close and presses a kiss to his temple, "You're fine. It was nothing. Relax, okay?"

Tyler nods, and Reid releases him as they near the other boys. He shoves his hands into his pockets and watches him closely. As much as he wants to believe it really was nothing, Reid's not entirely sure it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main work that makes me want to keep writing it, and I might have to.


	6. last stand of the damned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are rules to war, but rules are easily broken.

The road is just a blur of rain, and in the dark, Tyler can barely see where he's going. There's not another soul around, and the last car he passed was fifteen minutes ago. It's not surprising. Not many people are stupid enough to drive in this downpour at one o'clock in the morning. Except Tyler, apparently. He wishes, now, that he'd taken up Ryan's offer to stay the night. It's the weekend, not like he has anywhere to be tomorrow, anyway. It's the last Saturday before his senior year, though, and he needs to get used to living life in a dorm without Reid there constantly pestering him. 

They'd said their goodbyes a week ago so the other three boys could have a few days to settle into college life before classes started. He knows they're only a few hours away, at the most, but Tyler still can't help feeling like he's been left behind. It's times like these that he really hates being the youngest. 

A large puddle of water causes his car to swerve on the road, and Tyler drags his attention back to focus on driving as he puts on the brakes to slow down. This is ridiculous. The storm came out of nowhere just as he was leaving the party to head home, and it shows no signs of stopping any time soon. Lightning flashes bright and skeletal on the horizon, and Tyler's grip on the steering wheel tightens as the radio suddenly cuts out. The sound of the rain pouring down around his car is even louder without music filling the cab, and it doesn't help to keep him calm. 

After another minute, he throws his high beams on, hoping it'll help his visibility. It doesn't, and he curses as he leans forward like it'll help him see through the downpour better. Out of nowhere, the radio bursts back on, static coming through loud over the speakers, and Tyler jumps, cussing as he reaches forward to turn it down. The display is acting up, numbers flashing across as it seems to search for a station within range, and just as he's about to turn the damn thing off, he hears something. It's muffled, static almost drowning it out, but it's there, and Tyler's breath catches in his throat.

All alone, Tyler.

For a moment, he thinks it's one of the boys screwing with him, but they're all miles away at school. If he's honest, none of them would do this, not even Reid. Not when scaring him shitless in weather like this could put his life in danger. Without another thought, he turns the radio off, staring at it like it's going to bite, and when he looks up, there's a figure standing in the middle of the road. He quickly steps on the brakes, the car lurching to a sudden stop hard enough to nearly throw him through the windshield, and when he settles back in the seat, his hands are shaking. The figure doesn't move, stands there just out of range of the lights, but he doesn't need to see a face to know who it is. Caleb had warned them, after all.

He thinks briefly of calling someone, but he doesn't have any time. No one would be able to reach him fast enough, anyway. He's on a dark stretch of road, half-way home, and the nearest house is a mile away. His Power is no match, still seventeen for another two months, and he knows that's why he's here. Pick off the youngest, the least powerful first, and you'll weaken the rest. With a dawning sense of helplessness and fear, he realizes there's nothing he can do but put up as much of a fight as possible. 

Chase Collins finally takes a step forward, and his smile looks like Death.


End file.
